


Will It Wash Away This Jet Black Feeling?

by red_ones_fly



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Language, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_ones_fly/pseuds/red_ones_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/682620">Does A Happy Ever After Exist?.</a> Gerard had met Frank in a bar about two weeks ago when his brother, Mikey, and best friend, Ray, had dragged him from the darkness of his room to ‘Socialize’. Gerard didn't see the point in socializing with humans, not when they'd rather enjoy life living in denial than allow themselves to believe they shared the world with different types of mystical creatures. He thought they were pathetic really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will It Wash Away This Jet Black Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written about 2 years ago, a few months after the first fic. I've read through it and changed something every so often, but nothing major. Title taken from My Chemical Romance's song 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'. Enjoy :)

_Two years ago_

“So you can go out in the sun?”

“Yes.”

“Eat garlic?”

“Yes.”

“Survive a stake through the heart?”

Gerard stopped lazily pulling the loose thread from the sleeve on his t-shirt to look up at Frank, his eyes wide. Gerard had met Frank in a bar about two weeks ago when his brother, Mikey, and best friend, Ray, had dragged him from the darkness of his room to ‘Socialize’. Gerard didn't see the point in socializing with humans, not when they'd rather enjoy life living in denial than allow themselves to believe they shared the world with different types of mystical creatures. He thought they were pathetic really.

“Are you planning to stake me?” Gerard asked, slightly amused. Frank's eyes widened in horror as he frantically waved his arms above his head.

“No, no, no, no, no! Of course not. It's just that Dracula...”

“Is a fictional character. Also, yes we do survive.” Gerard said, smirking while his eyes moved towards the coffee cup in front of him. They'd spent the past hour sat in the kitchen, in the house that Gerard shared with Mikey and Ray, drinking coffee and asking questions about each other. Ever since they'd met there had been an instant connection between the two but it still took Gerard a while to completely open up to Frank about the whole vampire fiasco. Even if Frank had worked it out the first day they had met.

“I know that Gee.” Frank said, frowning, “But some of it's got to be true, they can't make this shit up.”

“They can and they have Frank. You read too many vampire stories.” Gerard teased, winking at the young man. “We don't burst into flames the second we step out into the sun. We don't sparkle either.”  
Gerard watched as Frank burst out laughing at the way he scrunched his nose up and spat the word sparkle as though it was a disease.

“That must have been a low day for vampires.” Frank giggled, looking back at a scowling Gerard, “The day when every teenage girl believed vampires sparkle.”

Gerard sat, watching, as Frank started laughing hysterically again. He watched the way the younger man would clutch his stomach as he bent over from laughing so hard. He watched the way his eyes shone with mischief and his nose scrunched up. The way his whole body would tremble as his laughter turned to quiet giggles. The man in front of him mesmerized Gerard in a way that no vampire or human had mesmerized him before. And with this little piece of information Gerard knew he was fucked.

xoxoxoxoxox

_One year and 6 months ago_

“For god sake Frank just spit it out.” Gerard snapped, glaring at Frank as the young man flinched from the annoyance in Gerard's voice. “You've been staring at me for the past hour. What do you want?”

“Do you drink human blood?” Frank whispered, staring at the ground and hoping it would swallow him whole. Gerard wasn't surprised when Frank had asked this question, to say he was been expecting it was an understatement. He'd been expecting it to be the first question that Frank would ask, but it never was. He had asked the least important questions first, as though trying to gain the three vampires to trust him before he asked the biggest questions. Gerard stared calmly at Frank until the young man looked up.

“No we don't.” Gerard said, watching as Frank's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “We drink animal blood.” Suddenly Frank's eyes widened and he spluttered.

“You kill innocent animals!” Screeched Frank, horror evident on his features. Gerard couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It took him a while to calm down, but when he did he could see Frank wasn't too happy about his laughter.

“You think killing animals is funny?” Frank growled. Gerard stood silent, watching the young man intently before grinning at him.

“No I find the fact that only a vegetarian would care more about vampires drinking animal blood rather than humans.” Gerard said, smirking at the sheepish smile on Frank's face.

“Don't worry Frank, we don't kill animals.” Gerard said, rolling his eyes when he saw the eager expression on Frank's face. “When you first become a vampire, the thirst is all you can think about. You need a good amount of blood to keep you strong, strong enough to fight the rivals and the other problems within society. But as you get older you need less and less blood to keep that strength.”

Gerard smiled as Frank's eye's lit up in realization and he nodded frantically, waiting for Gerard to continue.

“I've been alive for over 700 years, all I need to do is make a quick harmless cut and take a drop and I'll be satisfied for about 2 weeks.” Gerard smiled, his story finished. He watched as Frank processed this new information before smiling softly at Gerard.

“Fuck Gee, vampires are cool.”

xoxoxoxoxox

_Present time_

“Where the hell have you been?” Mikey shouted as Gerard stumbled through the front door, with Frank behind him, at ten the next morning.

“I was at Franks.” Gerard mumbled, avoiding his brothers eyes.

“You could have called.” Mikey snapped. Gerard watched as Frank stepped in front of him and held his hands up at Mikey in defense.

“Sorry Mikey, it was my fault.” Frank said. Mikey's eyebrows rose in disbelief at Frank's words, his eyes switching between his brother and Frank. “Gee ran into some trouble last night and I insisted he spent the night at mine. Sorry I should have thought.”

“What trouble?” Mikey asked, his voice laced with a hint of panic.

“The usual.” Gerard said, looking at his brother sadly. “Just some drunken idiots.” Gerard watched as Mikey bit his lip and his eyes bore into his own as Mikey extracted the events from last night. After a few moments of tense silence Mikey nodded and Frank let out a sigh before turning and winking at Gerard.

xoxoxoxox

_One year ago_

“Gerard you have feelings, right?”

Gerard looked up from his cup of coffee and straight into Frank's sad eyes. They were sat in a little coffee shop just down the road from Frank's apartment. The sun was hidden behind the clouds casting a dull and gray feeling over the city streets. But Gerard thought it was beautiful anyway. Everything was beautiful when he was in the presence of Frank.

“Of course I do. What makes you ask that?” Gerard asked, frowning at Frank.

“When I was growing up vampires were always described as stone. Walking and talking stone. Your hearts don't beat, no blood runs through your veins so you’re just dead. A dead stone. People always said that stones didn't have feelings or conscious thoughts, so why should vampires?” Frank explained, eyes locked with Gerard's. Gerard winced as the words Frank spoke stung him, stung him deep.

“And did you believe those words?” Gerard whispered, almost pleaded. Frank smiled softly.

“Never.”

xoxoxoxoxo

_Present time – two weeks later_

The atmosphere in the room was hot and heavy, filled with the pants and moans of pleasure seeping through the lips of the two men who were laid out on the couch. One hovering over the other, teasing the older male relentlessly. Drinking in each pleasure filled moan, each gasp, hitched breath and strangled shout of his own name he was able to pull from within the man below him.

“Fuuuuck,” Gerard groaned, arching his back up as Frank lightly nibbled on his exposed collar bone. Gerard couldn't think properly, couldn't breathe probably. His mind was covered in a thick layer of pleasure filled fog as he allowed himself to completely surrender to Frank. That was until they heard the front door slam and a horrified shout from Mikey. Both of these caused Gerard to bolt upright and Frank to tumble from his lap and onto the floor.

“Can't you do that in the comfort of your own bedroom or at least at Frank's place!” Mikey shouted, hands covering his eyes. Shaking the rest of the lust filled fog from his head, Gerard turned to smirk at a scowling Mikey, and a highly amused Ray.

“It's about time.” Ray cheered, grinning down at a confused Frank.

“About time?” Frank asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at Gerard in confusion.

“For you two to sort your shit out and get together.” Ray said, laughing slightly, “Gerard's been whimpering after you for 2 years now.”

“Fuck you.” Gerard scowled, standing up and helping Frank to his feet.

“So how long has this been going on?” Mikey asked, peaking through his fingers to check it was safe to remove his hands.

“About two weeks.” Frank mumbled, standing as close to Gerard as possible without actually touching him. Ray's eyes widened slightly before he turned to look at Gerard, who was staring at the floor purposefully ignoring Ray's stare.

“Have they stopped?” Ray asked quietly. Gerard sighed before looking up at Ray and smiling.

“Yes they have.”

“Has what stopped?” Frank asked confused. His eye's shifted between Gerard and Ray, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing Frank.” Gerard said, smiling at him. Frank frowned at him, annoyed. “I'll tell you later, promise.”

xoxoxoxoxo

_Six months ago_

“Wait, are you telling me that you guys have special powers? Like in twilight?”

Gerard growled in annoyance as Frank mentioned the one reference he didn't want the tattooed male to mention. He hated all the different vampire books, films and comics but he's never hated any type of vampire ideology as much as he hated that from Twilight. The mere mention of the book made vampires all around the world shiver in disgust.

“No not 'Like in twilight'.” Gerard snapped, glaring at Frank. “Like in actual vampires.” Gerard watched as Frank raised his hands in apology, before turning to look out the window of the coffee shop.

“So what kind of powers do the three of you have?” Frank asked, not looking away from the birds that circled the sky above. Gerard sighed sadly, before thinking how to explain what Frank wanted to know.

“Mikey is able to get inside someone’s head. Change their thoughts, wipe their memories, distort memories and even plant ideas they would have never thought of. It's come in handy in the past.” Gerard said, staring at Frank. “Ray can wipe his presence from existence. He can remove his scent, his footsteps basically anything that could make him be detected. He's worse than a ninja and an assassin combined.” Gerard watched as Frank chuckled softly and as Frank's eyes slowly made their way to lock with his own.

“And yours?”

“I have visions. Visions of the past, present and future. I can see anything I want, whoever I want, whenever I want...... Well sort of.” Gerard smiled sadly as Frank's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Sort of?”

“My visions are linked to my emotions. Whichever emotion I'm feeling the strongest, be it anger, jealousy or sadness, the vision is always revolved around that one emotion. It's something I can't control, I've tried to, only succeeded a couple of times though.”

“What emotion are you feeling currently?”

“...Love,”

Xoxoxoxoxox

_Present time - Two months later_

“Fuck!”

Gerard bolted upright from the couch, as Mikey burst through the front door swearing loudly.

“Put another fork in the toaster Mikey?” Ray chuckled as he entered the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand, Gerard looked at the coffee cup before scowling at Ray.

“Where’s mine?” Gerard asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking sternly at Ray. Ray looked at him and blinked, before grinning.

“In the kettle you lazy bastard.”

“LISTEN TO ME!” Mikey shouted, startling both Gerard and Ray. Gerard slowly looked over Mikey’s posture to see his little brother looking tense. Mikey moved from his position at the front door to sit on the couch next to Gerard as Ray came to stand in front of them.

“Mikey what’s wrong?” Gerard asked, staring intently at Mikey.

“The police.” Mikey said, pulling at his hair, “No matter how much I fuck with their memories, they keep coming back. I’m sorry Gerard.”

“What for?”

“We’ll have to leave, erase our existence from their memories. We can’t stay here any longer.” Gerard’s eyes widened as Mikey finished.

“But what about Frank?” Gerard asked, trembling slightly.

“It’s his choice Gerard. He can either come with us, or stay here. But if he stays we’ll have to erase our existence from his memory.”

“Then I choose to go with you.” Frank said, startling everyone in the room as he entered the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Two days later_

“But what about your family?” Gerard said. He was sat, watching, as Frank moved around his room, in his apartment, packing up items he wanted to take with him.

“I’ve spent 25 wonderful years with my family. But I love you.” Frank said, folding his clothes and gently putting them in a case, not looking up at Gerard.

“Frank if you come with us I’m going to change you, you do realize that. You’ll never see your family again. I really don’t think you’ve thought this through.” Gerard said. Gerard watched as Frank placed the last item of clothing in his case before looking up and smiling at Gerard.

“I do realize that, that’s why I’m coming with you. I just don’t think you understand that I want to be with you, I want you to change me.” Frank said, smiling softly. Gerard continued to stare at Frank for a few minutes before sighing and burying his head in his hands.

“Alright, I understand.”

xoxoxoxoxox

_Five days later_

Gerard was sat watching as Ray packed the rest of their stuff in the back of the van. It was the day they were moving away from the town where he met Frank. He feels slightly sad and guilty to be leaving, he’s never felt sad or guilty about leaving a town before. But he can probably guess it’s because this time he’s taking someone from the town, from his life, his family and his friends. It’s Frank’s choice though, so Gerard will just have to deal with the guilt and the sadness.

“Come on Gee, Mikey’s finished with his manipulation shit so we can go.” Frank shouts from the passenger side of the van, grinning and waving his arms around enthusiastically.

Gerard watches as Mikey and Ray pile into the van, laughing at something. He stands up, slowly making his way to van before stopping to turn back around and look, for one last time, at the building he called home for the past 3 years.

“Move it Gerard or we’ll leave you.” Ray shouted before starting the engine to the van. Gerard smiled, studying the building for a few more seconds before running towards the passenger door and climbing in beside Frank.

“We need a bigger van.” Mikey grumbled as he was pushed into Ray’s side. Mikey was right, when it was just the three of them they were able to fit on the van’s couch seat, but now with Frank it was difficult.

Gerard smiled as Frank snuggled into his side and the van began to move towards their new destination. For once, Gerard was happy to be moving to a new place because he had Frank by his side and he was all he ever needed.


End file.
